


Date Night

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: “You seem a little down lately so, this dumb movie inspired me to try and cheer you up. Also I read somewhere that spontaneity’s good for a relationship, some bullshit like that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156199682407/nyxnoctis-and-22) for #22 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156180067603/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and)

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Wait! No, hold on… Okay, no, you know what, just forget this, it’s stupid.”

“Nyx, come _on_ ,” Noctis chuckled, pressing his hand to his eyes so hard to keep himself from peeking that he was starting to see spots.

Nyx made a disgruntled noise and Noctis heard a bunch of indistinguishable shifting of objects in varying directions before he was finally given the go ahead. “You sure this time?” he teased.

“…No, um…”

“Too late!”

Noctis snapped his eyes open before Nyx could change his mind for the one millionth time. He blinked to adjust to the light and smiled fondly at the scene constructed before him. Nyx was already making excuses for why it was so awful.

“I saw this on one of those cheesy TV movies, Crowe said it was ‘cute,’ whatever that means…”

“Stop talking.”

Noctis just wanted to enjoy it for a moment. Prompto always told him that he was hopelessly dense when it came to romantic gestures, but Noctis had no trouble appreciating the strings of patio lights canopied above the table. It was easy for him to see the romance in the dozens of flickering candles arrayed across the rooftop, close-up miniatures of the blinking lights along the city’s distant silhouettes. A grill in the corner was cooking something under the hood, a delicate, herby smoke perfuming the small outdoor space. Not cheesy, Noctis thought. Classic.

“You should listen to Crowe more often,” he said to Nyx, who was standing off to the side with his fingers crossed, purposefully comical.

“Don’t ever say that to her,” he hissed. “There’ll be no living with her after that. I will thank her though, if you like it.”

Noctis stood up from where Nyx had set him down, twining his arms around the glaive’s waist and grinning up at him. “Love it. What’s the occasion?”

“Do I really need one?” Noctis quirked an eyebrow at him, knowing full well that Nyx rarely did anything without intention. Nyx pretended to be wounded before being honest. “You seem a little down lately so, this dumb movie inspired me to try and cheer you up. Also I read somewhere that spontaneity’s good for a relationship, some bullshit like that.”

Noctis laughed and he already felt some of that lowness Nyx had suspected lift out of him. He could fool anyone else into believing he was fine – Gladio, Prompto, his own father, even Iggy’s nearly flawless attunement – but Nyx never bought into the stately smile of the Prince of Lucis. And even if it didn’t fool everyone else, and they chose to ignore it out of respect for Noctis’s boundaries, Nyx just strolled right through and called him out for it.

“This was awfully nice of you,” he said, more inclined to admire the face of the man behind the set-up rather than the set-up itself.

“I think you were overdue for some nice.”

“What’re you cooking over there? That nice too?”

A mischievous fire licked in Nyx’s eyes. He unwound Noctis’s arms from around him and darted to the grill. Noctis followed, part curious, part wanting him right back in his arms again.

“I got it out of Iggy that barramundi is one of your favorites,” Nyx said over his shoulder, lifting the hood and turning the filets. “I know you probably would have preferred to go catch it yourself but…”

“Wait, when you say you ‘got it out of Iggy…’”

Nyx didn’t even try to look guilty. In fact, he looked rather smug. “Hey, it’s not my fault the book fell off the counter, landed in my hands, and conveniently opened to your favorite dish. If he doesn’t want accidents like that to happen, he shouldn’t just leave it lying around in the kitchen.”

“Nyx, you’re banned from the kitchen,” Noctis reminded him in a conspiratorial whisper.

“That was your dog’s fault,” Nyx countered, pointing accusing grill tongs at him. “I shouldn’t have to serve for his time.”

“Yeah, ‘cause a holy messenger of the gods is going to storm through the kitchens to steal a cake.”

“He’s a _dog_.”

After “the incident” in question, Nyx had refused to acknowledge Umbra as anything other than a poorly domesticated animal. Noctis rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. It still gave Nyx night terrors. Instead he inhaled the aroma from the grill, purring with anticipation and feeling his mouth starting to tingle.

“When were you gonna tell me you could cook?”

“Never, ‘cause I can’t. But I can grill.”

“Grilling’s the same…”

Nyx wordlessly pointed his tongs at him again, an unshakeable adamance in the steely gray of his eyes. Noctis knew what he was going to say before the words were even out of his mouth.

“Grilling is not cooking. Grilling is an art.”

It was too endearing to tease him for, Noctis decided, instead contenting himself with leaning back against the dinner table and watching Nyx work. Grilling, warp-training, standing at attention, sword-fighting; menial or complex, Noctis always found something to fascinate himself with by observing the other man. Which inlaid the dangers of their secret relationship. Noctis couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, lulling himself into a borderline trance just contemplating the way his knuckles flexed over the hilts of his daggers. Or analyzing the outlines of the tendons in his neck as he stood in the halls of the Citadel, eyes unblinking and staring straight forward at absolutely nothing, pretending that Noctis wasn’t staring. Or watching the hem of his shirt riding up his back a little when he stretched for plates next to the grill.

“Dinner first, sex after,” Nyx said, all too aware of the roving gaze behind him.

“That a promise?”

“Depends on if my grilling doesn’t kill you.”

Nyx plated up the fish – already pleasing Noctis when there wasn’t a trace of anything green and healthy to be found – and popped open a bottle of wine.

“This must have been one classy movie,” Noctis noted.

“Wanna watch it? Still in my DVR… For reference.”

“TV movie and chill?”

A wolfish grin spread across Nyx’s face at the suggestion. He sat down across from Noctis and lifted his glass to him. “To TV movies and chill,” he toasted.

“To your cooking not giving us food poisoning.”

Nyx tilted his glass in agreement and they both took a substantial gulp of wine before venturing into dinner. Noctis chewed slowly, watching Nyx’s face for a reaction first. It stayed expressionless, jaw casually working around the rubbery morsel. For a second, Noctis thought it was just his own notoriously picky appetite that shaped his opinion of the dish before Nyx suddenly said, “This is terrible.”

Noctis snorted and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh with a mouthful of fish at Nyx’s disgusted expression across from him. “No, no, it’s really not that bad,” he insisted, trying not to cough from how hard he needed to swallow it.

“That crafty bastard must have put out a decoy book,” Nyx mused, slanting a vengeful glare at the Citadel, far off in the distance. “It’s cool, I have a back-up plan.”

“Seriously?”

Nyx stalked into his apartment, giving Noctis a moment to recover, punching his chest because it felt like the fish was still trying to swim out of his stomach. When Nyx returned, it was with a box of pizza, and Noctis bust out laughing.

“Kingsglaive 101, baby. A) Always have a contingency plan and B) all you can afford is pizza anyway. Boom.”

“I can’t…” Noctis wheezed. “Argue with that, I guess.”

Nyx reached an arm out for him that Noctis gladly took, letting him tug him against his chest and slide his hand into the back pocket of his jeans. “Whaddya say we take this inside, turn on a movie, ravage this pizza, and then maybe I could do a little ravaging of my own.”

“You did promise,” Noctis reminded him, leaning his head into the cluster of kisses Nyx mouthed into his hair.

“Mmmhm.”

“You, uh, wanna snuff out all these candles or…?”

“Eh, nice mood lighting.”

Nyx spun him around and nudged Noctis into the apartment. Candles and pizza alike were promptly forgotten after that.


End file.
